


Ради этого стоило выжить

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Normal Life, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Первое утро Шепард в отпуске после окончания войны со Жнецами
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	Ради этого стоило выжить

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для Мультифандомной хижины на тур "Рай в шалаше"

— Ну наконец-то больше никаких Коллекционеров, Жнецов, пиратов и очередного спасения мира, — выдохнула Шепард, проснувшись рано утром в небольшом домике. — Нормандия в ремонте и ее, наконец, переделают под мое усмотрение, а не как удобно кому-то другому.  
Лежавший рядом с ней на широкой кровати Гаррус сонно кивнул.  
— Прошедший год выдался очень горячим во всех смыслах.  
— А сейчас отпуск, такой, как я и хотела еще несколько лет назад, — сощурилась капитан, сдув со лба непокорную прядь. — И моя команда тоже рядом. Ну и в восстановлении тоже удалось поучаствовать, а на остальное — хватит с меня! Как ты говорил сто лет назад, меня сейчас можно канонизировать, — она потянулась как кошка. — Но мне не нужна канонизация, мне нужно просто хорошо отдохнуть. И нормально поплавать тоже.  
Лицо, шея и руки Шепард были испещрены шрамами, появившимися после последней битвы со Жнецами, но пока капитан не спешила их удалять. Не до того было. Что же касается ее возлюбленного, то Гаррус вообще не придавал значения шрамам Шепард. Главное, что жива осталась, и что ее отношение к нему ни капельки не изменилось.  
Все вокруг дышало умиротворением и ничего не напоминало о закончившейся десять месяцев назад войне со Жнецами, вдобавок, этот регион Земли оказался одним из наименее пострадавших, частично из-за своей удаленности от других частей суши.  
Шепард посмотрела на воду через приоткрытую дверь. Вода была прозрачной, чистой и так и манила искупаться спасительницу всей Галактики, основную часть своей жизни пробывшей на космических кораблях. Пели птицы и стрекотали насекомые, легкий ветерок слабо колыхал бамбуковые жалюзи на открытых окнах.  
— Я пойду поплаваю, — сказала она турианцу. — Обещаю не заплывать слишком далеко.  
— А я пока просто посплю, — ответил тот. — Или приготовлю нам обоим завтрак.  
— Можешь не торопиться с этим делом. Лучше восстанови силы, которые тебе скоро понадобятся, — подмигнула капитан, разминая плечи.  
Шепард вылезла из кровати и прошла в ванную. Потом она заглянула в спальню и ухмыльнулась: ее возлюбленный снова заснул. Выйдя босиком на увитую цветами просторную террасу, Шепард невольно поежилась утренней прохладе и глубоко вдохнула чистый свежий воздух. Неподалеку шумел водопад, который капитан еще не успела посмотреть, потому что прибыла сюда только вчера.  
— Ради этого стоило выжить, — задумчиво произнесла она, глядя на безмятежный пейзаж.  
Кому-то утро в тропиках рядом с теплым ласковым морем и пробуждение рядом с возлюбленным казалось затертой донельзя сценой из дамских романов, но сама Шепард так не считала. В конце концов, с ее статусом и репутацией можно было позволить себе любую банальность, да и Шепард было глубоко безразлично, что о ней подумают окружающие и напишет пресса. А сейчас у нее просто спокойный отпуск, и капитан надеялась, что эту идиллию не будут прерывать экстренными вызовами и сообщениями.  
Шепард спустилась на пляж по деревянным ступеням небольшой лестницы. Мелкий, безупречно чистый белый песок приятно холодил и массировал ступни капитана, когда она неторопливым шагом брела по пустынному пляжу.  
«Я никогда не думала, что тишина может быть такой живой и светлой. В последние годы тишина вокруг меня была или мертвой, или затишьем перед бурей, или звучала в перерывах, когда в развалинах пытались отыскать живых людей. Или же это была стандартная безмятежность космоса…»  
Шепард повела плечами, разбежалась и ворвалась в еще не успевшую согреться воду, подняв вокруг себя целую тучу брызг, и поплыла навстречу солнцу, которое только-только вставало из-за горизонта. Начинался первый полноценный день ее официального отпуска вдали от всего остального мира…


End file.
